The Owl and the Wolf
by Witch4
Summary: This is an RJ/OC story. A mysterious woman from RJ & Dom's past comes to Ocean Bluff. First in the Owl Series.
1. The Mysterious Owl Woman

The Owl and the Wolf

So, this is my first Jungle Fury fic. I hope you like it, and I don't own any of the original PRJF characters. Also, I wrote this when I was sleep-deprived, so all mistakes are mine (but I tried to get rid of them).

Chapter 1-The Mysterious Owl Woman

"Excuse me, but I'm looking for RJ Ozean. Is he here?" a blonde woman several inches taller than Theo asked the blue ranger.

Theo, being the highly-trained crime fighter that he was, carefully looked at the woman standing on the other side of the counter. She was a little bit taller than Lily and Fran, with shoulder-length blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and she appeared to have an obsession with owls because not only was she wearing an owl pendant on a chain, but she also had an owl print messenger bag and she was wearing a screen tee that had the Tootsie Pop owl on it.

"Um, yeah. I'll go get him," and with one last look Theo dashed into the kitchen, the door swinging behind him. "Hey RJ? There's a lady at the counter asking for you, and she used your last name," he told his boss and Master.

RJ and Dom (who was also in the kitchen) just looked at each other, wondering who could be at JKP and actually know the wolf ranger's surname. Before they could go out to see who the mystery lady was, however, Casey & Lily came downstairs from the loft and Fran emerged from the storefront with orders.

"Who's the woman that's asking after RJ?" Fran asked her friends.

"What woman? What are we missing?" Casey asked as he and Lily reached the ground floor.

"There's a woman outside asking for RJ and she used his full name!" Theo told his teammates.

Not wanting to waste another minute wondering who the woman was, all of JKP's employees rushed out to the restaurant area.

"Ena?" Dom & RJ asked as they saw their guest.

"Hey guys! It's nice to see you in one place for a change, Dom!" The woman, now identified as Ena, said as the Rhino Ranger picked her up in one of his well-known bear hugs and twirled her around.

"And you don't seem to have changed at all, Ena!" he replied as he set her down and looked her over to see how six years had changed his old friend.

"You look good, Ena," RJ said as soon as he had picked his jaw up off the floor.

"Thanks, RJ. So do you. You think we could take this reunion someplace a little more private?" she asked after RJ had released her from his own bone-crunching hug.

"Uh, how about we finish up with the dinner rush and close and when the work day is done you guys explain to us what's going on and who your friend is?" Casey suggested.

"All right, well, we'll be upstairs," Dom told the others as he ushered RJ and Ena up the stairs.

* * *

So, that was chapter one of my new story. Chapter two is next; who is this mysterious Ena, and how to RJ & Dom know her? Oh yeah, and Ozean is German for ocean.


	2. Athena the Master

Chapter 2-Athena the Master

"So? What are you doing in Ocean Bluff?" RJ asked Ena as they & Dom entered the loft.

"Well, I was in the area and thought I'd stop by. Why? Is it now a crime to want to see an old friend and end up seeing two?" Ena answered as she sat down in RJ's recliner.

"Wait, Ena! That's RJ's-"

"It's okay," RJ cut Dom off as he sat in the chair next to it.

"Thanks, Robbie," she said as she got comfortable in her friend's favorite chair. Dom, resigned to the fact that Ena was probably the only person in the world that ever got away with anything when around RJ, sat himself down on the ottoman next to the Pai Zhuq master.

"Do you have to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Call me Robbie?"

"But that's your name, RJ. Robert James Ozean. What else am I supposed to call you?"

"How about RJ? Only my mother calls me Robert."

"And only I call you Robbie. Say, how about this: I'll call you RJ in public and Robbie in private. How does that sound?"

"So long as you don't call me Robbie in front of my students. Or Fran. I have an image to maintain."

"Yeah, so that you can remain mysterious, right?" Dom joked.

"Very funny, Dominic Arthur Fuller!" RJ retorted.

"Shhh! Not so loud! I don't want the whole world know my middle name!" Dom said as he tried to shush his friends.

"You boys and your names. I have no problem with _my_ name!" Ena exclaimed.

"Is that so, Athena Jane Christopherson?"

"So? It's a proper Greco-English name. And it goes along quite well with my animal spirit. What's so wrong with that?"

"Then why do you insist that everyone call you Ena? Hmm?" RJ asked.

"Maybe she's afraid of something," Dom added.

"Oh, that's it, boys. You're going down!"

And with that final verbal spar, the fur (and feathers and horns) went flying as the three old friends began a three-way sparring match between Wolf, Owl, and Rhino.

* * *

"So, does anyone know anything about this Ena person?" Casey asked as the four younger employees of Jungle Karma Pizza cleaned up after closing.

"I've known RJ for a year, and I still don't know that much about him," Fran said as she wiped down a table.

"You know, I noticed something a bit odd when she was talking," Theo said as he collected shakers.

"What?"

"She seems to have an owl...obsession."

"What do you mean?" Fran asked.

"I noticed the bag, but that was it," came Casey answer.

"She was wearing an awful lot of owl emblazoned clothing," Theo told the others.

"You don't think she could be from Pai Zhuq?" Lily asked.

"Impossible, Lil. She looked even sweeter than you, if that's even possible," Theo said as he finished his task and helped put the chairs on the tables.

"You're right. Maybe she's just really into owls. I mean, if you looked at everything you guys have, how much of it has a connection to your animal spirits?" Fran asked as they finished cleaning the pizzeria for the night.

"Yeah. Come one you guys, let's go upstairs and get our answers," Casey said as he headed towards the door that separated the restaurant from the kitchen and loft stairs.

* * *

"So, you gave him a ball made from used gum? Dom, that's disgusting!" Ena exclaimed from her perch on the railings.

"Well, he was the one who told me to clean the undersides of all of the tables!" Dom answered from his beanbag.

"I give him extra points for wrapping it up as a gift," RJ told the other two from his recliner.

"That's true. Hey guys! Come and join us!" Dom said to the four who had just come up from the restaurant.

"What have you three been up to?" Lily asked as she surveyed the aftermath of the three-way spar.

"Just catching up on old times," RJ told his students.

"Uh-huh," Fran, looking skeptical, said as she joined Dom on another beanbag.

"So, what exactly did this 'catching up' involve? A food fight?" Theo questioned the three adults as he picked popcorn off of the couch before sitting down.

"Well, when we end up together, it can get a little messy," RJ admitted as he helped Ena pick popcorn out of her hair since she had moved from the railing to sit on the ottoman.

"Good thing there wasn't any of Master Vark's chilibean cassarole around," Ena commented as she leaned back into RJ as he carefully removed the fluffy kernals.

"Wait, you know Master Vark?" Lily asked the older woman.

"Of course! I was at Pai Zhuq at the same time as these two lugheads!" she answered as she threw some of the popcorn that had previously been in her hair at Dom. "We used to get into so much trouble when we did three-way matches. They usually ended up with a huge mess surrounding the school," she told them.

"Oh, that's right, you were never properly introduced," RJ said as he finished picking the popcorn out of Ena's hair.

"Everyone that isn't Dom, this is Athena Christopherson, the current Master Owl."

"That explains the owls," Casey whispered to Lily and Theo.

"But everyone just calls me Ena. And I'm guessing you're Casey, Lily, Theo," she pointed to the three primary-coloured rangers sitting on the couch before turning to Fran and Dom, "and Fran."

"How did you know?" Casey asked.

"One, RJ & Dom are very good at describing people and two, you're still wearing your nametags."

The rangers and Fran looked down and noticed that they were, indeed, still wearing their plastic nametags.

"Oh, right." The four quickly removed their aprons and nametags and went back to listening in on their elders' conversation.

* * *

Okay, so really bad ending for chapter 2. I'll try to do better next time (since my laptop won't be running out of battery power then and I won't be as sleep-deprived).


	3. The Past isn't Always History

Yay! Reviews! Thankies very much! And now on with the story.

Chapter 3-The Past isn't Always History

"Well guys, I'd better be off. I'll see you at 10:29," Fran said as she stood up from her beanbag.

"I'll walk you home," Dom offered as he, too, stood up from his beanbag.

"You don't have to-" Fran tried to protest as Dom led her to the stairs.

"Don't argue, Fran," the Rhino Ranger said.

"Fine. It was nice meeting you, Ena," Fran called as she disappeared down the stairs.

"Uh, we'll go with them," Lily hurriedly said as she dragged Theo and Casey off the couch and towards the stairs, having been the only one of the three Chosen to catch Dom's signal.

"What-? But we-" Casey was cut off as Lily almost pushed him down the stairs.

"We'll see you later," Lily told the two Pai Zhuq masters.

"Bye," RJ and Ena called as Theo disappeared behind his teammates.

"That was odd," Ena said after the others had left.

"I think Dom is the one behind the strange behavior," RJ told her as they began the task of cleaning up the loft. They decided that they would leave 1/3 of the mess so that Dom would have to clean up his part of the loft massacre when he got back.

"What do you mean?"

"I think that was his way of telling us that we need to talk without anyone else around," he said as he finished cleaning up the area around his TVs and recliner.

"I see. Very sneaky, Dom. So he thinks that we need time to talk in private. Okay, I don't see. Why does he think we need 'alone time'?"

"Because we haven't seen each other since we left to find our new masters."

"And he thinks that we have unfinished business," Ena finished the thought, finally understanding her friend's Atypical behavior.

* * *

"So why did we all just leave?" Casey asked as he and his friends walked with Fran to her house.

"Because RJ and Ena haven't seen each other in almost 7 years, since they left to find their new masters," Dom explained.

"And they need, what, time to catch up? I thought that's what you three were doing when you practically leveled the loft," Theo asked.

"That was more of a three old friends/competitors getting reaquainted and seeing what the others had learned in 6 years. When it comes to RJ and Ena, things are always a bit...complicated."

"Wait, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Lily asked as they turned onto another street.

"I think he is," Fran, always on the same wavelength as her best friend, said.

"What?" Theo and Casey were puzzled by what wasn't being said.

"RJ and Ena used to be together and we're giving them some time to reconnect," Lily explained. "Right, Dom?"

"Right. The only problem is that they've always been too stubborn to admit that they liked each other out loud. Master Mao used to say that they were the two most stubborn people he had ever met, not to mention competitive. They were always hanging out together because they're both the children of masters of other spirits and they were constantly trying to figure out what their true animal spirits were and not what their parents wanted their spirits to be."

"So by together, you mean like Casey and Lily," Theo, now catching on, inquired.

"Pretty much."

"Wait, we're not together-"

"He's like my little brother-"

Lily and Casey had begun to protest when they arrived at Fran's house.

"Do you guys want to come in for something to drink? It's going to be a longer walk on the way back," Fran offered.

"Maybe we should give them some time," Theo suggested as he followed Fran into her house, the others at his heel.

* * *

"So-"

"So-"

The two masters sat across from each other, each not sure what to say. RJ, ever the ice breaker, decided to start.

"How've you been? Gotten any new students to train?"

"I've been okay. The last student I had was sent to me by Sensei Watanabe from the Wind Ninja Academy. Nice kid, a little bit of an air head, though. His name was Eric McKnight. His twin brother was the red Dino Thunder ranger."

"Really? Wow! I mean, I knew there were other ranger teams, I just didn't know the names of any of the rangers."

"Except for the Ninja Storm rangers..."

"Except for the Ninja Storm rangers," RJ agreed.

"So, what about you? Any other students besides the three that were sitting on that couch less than an hour ago?"

"Nope. Not a whole lot of people wanting to learn the wolf moves. Kids today prefer the traditional animal spirits rather than the ones that they'd be most likely to end up with."

"I know what you mean. Most kids don't want to know the wisdom of the owl."

With that said, the two lapsed into silence again.


	4. Romancing the Lonely Ones

Chapter 4-Romancing the Lonely Ones

It was closing time at Jungle Karma Pizza and the pizzeria's five employees, Dom, Fran, Casey, Lily, & Theo, were busy cleaning up the restaurant area. It had been three weeks since RJ & Dom's old friend Ena had shown up and the Owl Master had been a great help to the place. Not only had she covered shifts and helped out Fran when the rangers had had to go out to battle the minions of Dai Shi, but she had also helped create some new favourites for JKP's customers, and she had also begun to teach Casey, Lily, Fran, & Theo some of her Owl moves.

When she'd been asked why she was teaching Fran, the only person at JKP not to have been trained at Pai Zhuq, she had answered that many of the Owl moves relied on brains, not brawn, and she felt that all women should know how to defend themselves. Fran had also proven to be the most adept at Owl Sight (aka, seeing into the future). When asked why this might be, Ena had explained that most people have the ability, it just takes someone who is more perceptive than others in certain aspects of life to master the Sight. This answer had caused quite a comotion among the students, especially Casey and Theo. Actually, mostly Theo.

"Are Ena & RJ upstairs yet, Fran?" Lily asked her bespectacled friend as she finished mopping the floor.

"Yeah. The coast is clear," Fran answered as she came from the kitchen.

"Okay, boys. Grab a seat," Lily instructed as she put her mop and bucket away and grabbed a chair next to Fran.

"Why? What's going on?" Casy asked the girls.

"We are going to help RJ & Ena with their relationship."

"Say what?" Dom asked, staring at the teens like they had each grown an extra head.

"We've been thinking," Fran started. "It's obvious that they like each other and we think that they need a nice, romantic dinner to admit their feelings for each other."

"And we were wondering if you three could help us plan one," Lily added.

"Wait, why should we plan a romantic dinner for two people who obviously don't want people to know that they're into each other?" Theo asked.

"Because they've been beating around the bush, so to speak, for the last 12 years?" Dom answered. "Don't worry girls, I see where you're going and I'm all for it. The problem is that we need to make sure that they have no idea what's going on."

"We've already got some of the logistics figured out. What we really need is you four to help us come up with a menu, decide who will serve, get them diverted so that they don't know what we're doing and so forth," Lily explained.

"But there's one problem with planning a romantic dinner for them," Theo said. "Ena's got Owl Sight! She'd be able to figure out what we were doing before we even did it!"

"Don't worry about that," Lily told her friend.

"Ena has said that she only ever uses the Sight when it's absolutely necessary," Fran added. "That part is all taken care of."

"So all we have to do is start planning, right?" Casey asked.

"Right!"

* * *

Two days later and it was Sunday. Sundays, JKP closed early because Monday was the beginning of the work week and most people had to get ready for the week. Sunday was the slowest day of the week at Jungle Karma, and thus it was the perfect day to serve a romantic dinner to two unknowing Pai Zhuq masters.

Come Sunday morning, everything for the night ahead was planned down to the last detail. Fran and Lily took Ena to the mall to get the perfect dress, telling her that they wanted to get some new clothes since Lily's wardrobe was still slightly stunted and RJ had just given everyone a raise.

On the male side of things, Theo and Dom had been tasked with decorating, which meant that they had to go out and get said decorations from the store while Casey kept RJ busy by training with the Wolf Ranger. Dom also had the added bonus of supplying the suit since RJ, in his infinite Zen-like wisdom, did not own a single suit.

* * *

Since Jungle Karma Pizza closed at 8:29 on Sunday nights, the dinner had been planned for 9:30. At 8:59, Casey, Lily and Fran took RJ and Ena to their respective rooms to get ready for the dinner while Dom and Theo made a romantic setting on the other side of the loft floor across from where the TVs and recliner were. A table (with a tablecloth) and two chairs were set up. The table was set with two plates, two glasses, two knives, two forks, and a single candle that was to be lit at 9:25.

The dinner had been made throughout the day whenever anyone had a free half hour in the loft kitchen (which was frequent but hard to pull of since RJ was the head chef and they would have to pass him in order to head upstairs) and Dom, being the only one over the age of 21 in this little escapade, had bought the wine. However, they managed to pull it off and at 9:27, everything was ready.

At 9:29, Casey and Lily led RJ and Ena to the table where Dom and Theo stood, in waiter's uniforms, and pulled out the chairs for the two masters. Theo, Lily, and Casey left just as Fran was coming down the stairs with two glasses of wine.

Dom placed a salad in front of his two friends and said, "Hello, I'm Dominic. I will be your waiter this evening."

Not quite knowing what their friends were up to, RJ and Ena went along with it up until Josh Groban music started and they finally had to ask their "waiter" what the hell was going on.

"Nothing, sir. We just thought that you might like a nice dinner after everything you've done for all of us. That's all."

They agreed to accept this nice evening, but decided, through that special link all masters had, to question Dominic and his accomplices in the morning.

* * *

Elsewhere in the loft, three rangers and a bookworm silently congratulated each other on the way the evening seemed to be flawlessly going. The two masters were now dancing to the music the girls had chosen for the evening and staring into each other's eyes.

It had been agreed that should Dai Shi and Camille decide to partake in some after-hours evil, the three primary-coloured rangers would fight, leaving RJ and Ena to enjoy their evening while Dom and Fran served the dinner.

However, it seemed that even Dai Shi and Camille took the occassional weekend off. What the rangers didn't know, though, was that they would be in for a thorough talking-to, Pai Zhuq-style, when morning came. In the meantime, everyone was going to enjoy this evening.

* * *

So, I think that ended strangely. Oh well. That was chapter 4; I hope you liked it.


	5. Mission Accomplished

Chapter 5-Mission Accomplished

It was Monday morning and, unknown to four power rangers and the only civilian who knew they were power rangers, they were about to find out what happened when you tried to set up two Pai Zhuq masters without their permission.

"So ladies and dudes, you mind explaining to us what last night was about?" RJ asked as they gathered in the kitchen to prepare the first of the day's pizza dough.

They looked at each other and their feet, actually they looked everywhere but at RJ and Ena.

"Well," Fran finally said. It had been partially her idea after all, so why shouldn't she explain what they'd been planning?

"Dom told us that you were really good friends when you were our age-" Lily interrupted.

"Like Casey and Lily are now," Theo added. This earned him two death glares and a "Theo!"

"So you decided to set us up with a romantic dinner, not because you thought we needed a break or a reward but because you think we should be a couple?" Ena asked. She had gotten used to the rangers' way of thinking and talking and now fully understood how, at least the girls, thought.

"Yeah, pretty much," Casey said.

"Wait, they what?" RJ, never having fully understood the mindset of the Lily and Fran despite having known them for quite a while (in Fran's case) and lived in close quarters with them (Lily), was still confused.

"They think that we should be dating," Ena explained.

"Really?" He looked at his employees/friends who all nodded in reply. "Really; wow. So, you all think that Ena and I should date? Huh." He scratched his chin in deep thought and walked around the small kitchen for a moment before turning back to the Owl Master. "So, do you want to go out Saturday night?"

"Sure. Seven o'clock?"

"Definitely."

"Then it's a date." And with that said, the two masters went about their daily routines, completely ignoring the five people who had _tried_ to set them up in the first place.

"What just happened here?" Theo asked as they found themselves invisible.

"I think we just got our objective completed," Lily answered. "Now let's get the place ready for the 11:59 rush."

The End.

* * *

Well, that's the end of that story. It kind of changed direction and it seems to be missing something; I might write a sequel. Who knows; we'll see.


End file.
